Magic moves in strange ways
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Hermione, Severus/Luna, Ron/Pansy, George/Gilderoy, Narcissa/Percy  After the war everything has changed...


"No, Harry," said Charlie Weasley and put his strong right fore finger on Harry's puckered lips. "I would love to kiss you, and Merlin knows I would sleep with you in a heartbeat. But…" he sighed. "But you deserve more…"

Harry sat back on the sofa. He felt confused, but not as hurt as he thought. It had taken all of his courage even to sit down next to Charlie, and that said a lot since Harry had been the only person ever not to flinch when staring into the eyes of Voldemort. He stroked his sweaty palms over his jeans, trying to form words with his non-cooperating mouth.

"I love you," Charlie sighed and stroked his fingers through Harry's thick black hair. "But not like that. Harry, you are eighteen years old, you are going back to school. I'm twenty six and I'm going back to Romania as soon as I know mom's all right…"

"I… I'm…" Harry did not really know what to say. "I don't love you," he blurted out. "Ah, I mean, I do, love you, but not like that…I'm not in love… Fuck. You are great… you are… I just… I mean…errr…"

"Harry…" Charlie laughed heartily and ruffled Harry's hair even more. "I get it, don't splinch yourself." He smiled and looked almost fatherly for a second. "You know…" he said after a moment of silence. "I'm surprised that you go after a dragon-tamer, when both Ron and Hermione tell me you are more interested in dragons."

"Wha…"

Harry had no chance of formulating the, probably incoherent, sentence. He was interrupted by a scream from the kitchen. It sounded like Molly, and the woman could scream.

Both Harry and Charlie pulled their wands, got to their feet and ran to the kitchen. The table was still set for breakfast, Ron and George the only strays. Harry could see a half chewed sandwich in Ron's gaping mouth and George was staring at the butter dish like it was a dead rat. Ron's eyes where fixed on his mother. Molly's eyes were fixed on her heirloom clock that showed the location of her family.

"What is gong on?" asked Arthur Weasley coming in through the garden door holding a Muggle hammer, his oldest son, Bill, was on his heals. "Sweetheart?"

"The…" Ron swallowed his food. "_The Prophet_…"

Bill was already there, taking up the newspaper. He frowned as he read. Hermione and Ginny also arrived from the living room looking curious and worried.

"Waz iz goin' on?" Fleur's nervous voice was heard from behind them; she was eight months pregnant and did not jump to sound of danger like everyone else.

"Percy…" said her husband and looked up from the paper.

"Is he all right?" Ginny looked really worried for someone proclaiming that she disliked her formerly disowned brother. "Did they do anything to him? Has he been attacked?"

"He…" Bill looked down at the paper again and decided to read out loud instead of forming the words himself. "_ Newly divorced Narcissa Black (formally Malfoy), forty-three, was freed of all charges today. Her involvement in the Dark Lord's army was only marginal and she was never a Death Eater. According to testimony given by Harry Potter, eighteen, the Slayer of Voldemort and our All Time Hero, she was also very helpful in his defeat of the Dark Lord. The former Mrs. Malfoy celebrated her verdict, and divorce, by taking her…_" Bill's voice faltered "_…her new love, Ministry investigator Percy Weasley, twenty-two, on holiday to France…_" He lowered the paper.

They had been joined in the kitchen by Fleur. Harry looked over to the clock that Molly was staring at. All arrows pointed at the Burrow (even his, Hermione's and Fleur's) except three. Fred's arrow pointed to _Lost_, George's pointed to _Illness_ and Percy's pointed _On Holiday_. Harry gave a muffled snort.

That was before all hands (except Fred's, Percy's and Molly's) suddenly moved simultaneously wandered to iMortal Peril/i. Molly's hands shook and Magic cracked in the air around her. Arthur and Ron grabbed George between them and escaped though the garden door. Charlie took hold of Ginny and ran. Bill rushed to Fleur. Harry reacted by casting a wordless but very powerful protective shield over them, himself and Hermione.

Then Molly Weasley cast _Avada Kadavra_ on the clock.

* * *

><p>It was a month since Harry defeated Voldemort. He had slept for more than half that time. The rest of the time he had spent at St. Mungo's hospital or the Ministry. This had been his first time of real rest, coming to the Burrow. He had thought that it was going to be a new beginning to a happier life. Not this.<p>

There had been surprises, like Snape surviving his snakebite and still being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. There had been huge sorrows, like McGonagall inot/i surviving her injuries - her body had been placed next to Dumbledore's. There had also been utter despair when a Fiend Fyre had raved some of the halls of Hogwarts, burning several of the fallen bodies so there was now only ashes to bury and no way to find out whose ashes they were. Fred's body had been one of these.

Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table. Before her stood a cup of tea, forgotten and cold. She had stared at nothing for the last hour since she had cast the Unforgivable that blew up her heirloom clock, the one that had displayed the locations of every member of her family. Her husband glanced around the corner from the safety of the living room. Arthur noticed that his wife had not moved. He sighed and turned back to the remainder of his children (biological, in-law and basically adopted) and shook his head.

"Let's give her a few minutes more…" he ventured and returned to his seat by the fire.

Harry frowned and exchanged a glance with Charlie, who just shrugged. Ron was still in shock and wore a similar expression to his mother's. Hermione was browsing i_the_ _Prophet/i_ for what seemed like the hundredth time with a look of contemplation on her face.

"George?" asked Bill holding on to the hand of his very pregnant wife.

"Still locked in his room," said Ginny biting her thumbnail. "It's warded with some kind of invention of his, I can't get through."

"I probably could…" Harry sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Let him be," Arthur kneaded the base of his nose. "He just needs time. We all do."

"Yeah…" Harry bit his lip, glancing to Charlie again.

He had tried to kiss the dragon tamer just before the mayhem broke out. He still did not know if he was disappointed or not that he was turned down. It did leave other opportunities open.

"Poor Lucius Malfoy," said Hermione and shook her head over the article.

This statement got the attention of the others in the room and even made Ron stir.

"I mean…" she said, blushing. "It can not be fun when your wife leaves you for a twenty-one year younger man."

Lucius had been condemned not to leave his property for the rest of his life. His influence and wealth still had some weight after the fall of his lord, go figure. To spend the rest of his life inside the extensive Malfoy Manor grounds were probably quite bearable. There were even rumours that the he owned houses in France, Italy, Japan and America and could just portkey between them without breaking sentence.

"What I can't wrap my head around," said Arthur "…is what Narcissa saw in Percy to make her want to leave Lucius. I know Percy was one of her interrogators at the trials… But what happened?"

"Come on, dad," huffed Charlie. "If you had the choice between Lucius and Percy, you'd take Percy too. Anyway, she probably seduced Percy to get a lighter sentence. She'll leave him heartbroken in no time."

Harry looked down at his hands. He would never confess to it, but he would have taken Lucius if that choice had been his. This thought made him turn his mind to Draco Malfoy. He bit his lip. He had gone after Charlie because he thought it safer to go after the dragon tamer than going after the dragon. Now that he was rejected by Charlie, the thought of Draco was back in Harry's mind.

Draco was going back to Hogwarts for the last year.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts for the last year."

The assembled looked up at the top at the stairs to George. The lone twin was thinner than ever and his face looked decades years older than his mere twenty. There was stone cold determination in his eyes.

"Fred wanted us to finish our NEWTs," he continued. "I'm honouring that."

"What ever you want, son," Arthur stood and gave a weak smile. "I'm happy you reached a decision."

George nodded and descended the stairs. Charlie stepped forwards and laid his arm around him, guiding his younger brother to sit on the sofa next to Ron and Hermione. As they sat down Molly exited the kitchen.

"Does anybody want tea?" she asked in an almost chirpy voice. "I'm baking a pineapple up-side-down cake. Harry dear, you look thin. Do you want some dinner? I can do a roast in no time! Just wait here!"

She returned to the kitchen and the sound of clashing cooking wear echoed though the silent house.

"Denial," said Hermione knowingly before returning to the article. "It's quite normal."

Harry was not listening. He was already writing a letter in his head to Draco Malfoy asking him out for a date.

* * *

><p><em>Potter.<em>

_You are completely certifiable and I don't date mad people._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry read the letter over again.

He was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The other occupants were Ron, Hermione, George and Luna Lovegood. The Ravenclaw was reading _Quibbler _and was wearing a neon pink dress under her school robes.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed, folding the letter tenderly.

"I think he is just worried about his parents," ventured George. "His mom has run away and his dad is all alone now."

"Do you think…" Harry bit his lip, thinking a crazy and desperate thought.

"Full sentences, Harry," said Hermione looking up form her new Transfigurations book.

"I mean…" he began again. "If we get a date for Lucius… That Draco would…"

Ron laughed

"You want to play matchmaking for a former Death Eater?"

"He is reformed," murmured Harry. "And he was coerced, mostly… Anyway, it would make Draco happy to see his dad happy and then he'd go out with me."

"I see flaws in this plan…" George shook his head with a broad smile. "But I'm game."

"I think it's stupid," murmured Hermione. "Fine," she put her book away.

"We should make a list," decided Ron eagerly, Harry guessed that it was because Ron had a crush on Pansy Parkinson and figured his chances were better if Harry dated her best friend. "We write down all we know about Lucius Malfoy and then try to find someone from there."

George, who had not been accepted as a student but well as a teacher's aid, liked this idea and produced quill and paper from his seemingly bottomless fanny pack. He was going to assist the new Transfiguration teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. It seemed like good teachers were really hard to find after the war, and that Snape was totally desperate.

They had all been surprised when hearing of the vain wizard's recovery. Apparently there had been a huge development in Healing Magic when all secrets of Voldemort had come to day. The Dark Lord had, apparently, shown a spectacular interest in the subject – probably so that he could develop counter measures and un-Healing spells. There were stories of him curing and un-curing victims for weeks just for the fun of it.

Lockhart would still need an aid though, his memory and condition not being completely recovered. George had jumped at the chance, saying that he did not care if it was Lockhart, just as long as he could do his NEWTs on the side. He was determined to live his life in a way that would make Fred proud. If it was one thing Fred had hated was people who were boring and gloomy.

Harry wrote 'Lucius Malfoy' at the top of the paper.

"Heterosexual," noted Hermione ticking of her fingers. "Forty-five, divorced, one son, tempestuous, former henchman of Evil…"

"DADA professor," chirped Luna.

"WHAT?" screamed her four compartment mates.

"Shacklebolt thought his sentence was too benign," Luna held up the _Quibbler_ insinuating that this was in the magazine (even if the page she held up was a feature on Harry). "He thought the worst punishment for Lucius would be to get an ordinary job."

"And they let him work with children?" gaped Ron.

"Snape's his best friend," mused Harry, writing this fact down. "His only friend probably. It would only be logical for him to offer Lucius a job."

"Still," shivered the redhead.

"So what do you think Draco would like in a date for his dad?" Harry chewed the quill.

"Stop that," Hermione smacked his arm. "You are ruining a perfectly good quill. And you are getting ink on you chin again."

Harry sighed and lowered the feather away from his mouth. He was really desperate to get together with Draco. He had seen him on Platform 9 ¾ as they embarked the train. Draco meet-up with the harshness of arrest, trials, his mother leaving and his father being miserable, had turned the boy into a man. A man that Harry suddenly had burned for with the power of a thousand suns. And when Draco had even given him an appraising look, Harry had almost fainted.

"I think Draco likes his old mom," pondered George. "But the safe card would be to find a woman who looks like Narcissa. Blond."

"She would also have to be insane…" muttered Ron.

"But still smart enough to peak his interest," Hermione nervously played with her brown hair. "And pure-blood…."

Eight eyes turned to Luna.

"No," she said, not sounding dreamy at all.

"It only has to be one date," pleaded Harry. "If Lucius goes on a date, then I can take Draco out and then I can convince him to stay with me even if you and his father don't get together."

"No," repeated Luna.

"I come with you on your expedition," Harry breathed.

"You will?" Luna widened her wide eyes and showed him all her teeth.

Luna had asked Harry several times to come with her on her planned research expedition after graduation. She was planning to be the next female Newt Scaramander and write the groundbreaking new book on magical beasts and creatures (even those who only seemed to exist in her head).

"Yes," Harry pleaded, the thought of wading though swamps looking for Heffalumps or whatever, was not so horrible if he knew Draco would be waiting for him when he got home.

"Deal!" Luna held out her hand to him. "I will get your future boyfriend's father laid."

"Deal," Harry shook it.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Great Hall listening to Headmaster Snape rasping out a welcome speech, spiced with threats and insults, Harry examined the teachers. Slughorn was still there, looking like an overweight walrus. Lockhart stared out into space with naïve and empty eyes, but sporting a smile that made the female populace of the Hall sigh from time to time. The table seemed so bare without McGonagall's presence, but the other new addition to the staff made up for any intimidation she would have exuded.<p>

Lucius Malfoy looked like he was wishing to go on a murderous rampage and hang all his victims' heads from the Astronomy Tower like popcorns on a string. Harry could not help but to shiver, he was taking advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. Not that he needed it; Harry could teach the class himself if he was certified, but to get certified he must take the class. Not that he ever wanted to teach DADA, but still.

He glanced over to the Slytherin table and the only three persons coming back for their last year. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Draco was staring at his father with great concern. He looked ready to jump up and defend the entire school if Lucius suddenly should snap. Harry smiled at the sight; he decided to write a new letter telling Draco about their plans to set up his father with Luna.

"Poor Malfoy," sighed Hermione beside him.

"Draco can handle himself," Harry was already halfway gone in fantasies involving naked pale limbs, cream and a wand-less binding spell.

"I meant Professor Malfoy," Hermione had a sad look on her face. "He looks so heartbroken."

Both Harry and Ron looked over at the blond professor. Lucius was glaring at Lockhart like the man's severed skull would make a excellent table lamp.

"Yes," murmured Ron. "Heartbroken…"

"I'm going to owe Luna so much more than an expedition." Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table were Luna actually appeared a little pale. "We can't do this to her."

"Don't worry, mate," Ron dug in to the Sheppard's pie that had just appeared before them. "It is just going to one date, and then Luna can dump him."

"Poor Professor Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry actually felt a little scared as he walked in to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. There were only five other eight years taking the advanced course. Draco Malfoy was one of them; he was standing as far away from his father as he could. The other four were Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot and Padma Patil, all of whom were Aurors to be.<p>

For himself, Harry was not sure what he wanted to do when he graduated. He had thought about being a curse-breaker like Bill, but was not sure. Quiddich could be fun, but not with the pressure that came from being a professional. Anyway, he did not have to make a decision until after New Year, and that was four months away. He glanced over at Draco; at least Harry knew what he wanted now.

"Class…" drawled Lucius and sounded like the word stung in his mouth. "Duelling is a noble and ancient art. It is preformed with control, knowledge, imagination and grace. Something I have seen some of you lacking…"

His eyes darted to Harry and narrowed. Harry swallowed. Lucius was about to say something more but was interrupted by the door opening. Luna Lovegood walked in with a nervous look on her normally calm face.

"Yes?" Lucius turned to her with a frown.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor," she smiled.

"Are you taking this class, Lovegood? You are not on my list."

"I changed classes," Luna stepped forward holding out a note. "Headmaster Snape said it was fine."

Harry noticed that she let her fingers brush against Lucius's as he took the note from her. The professor twitched a little and then looked down at the note. Two seconds later his features changed from irritated to an evil grin. Lucius looked up at Harry, and that did not mean good things were coming.

"Mr Potter," he almost purred. "It seems that we now have an uneven number of students. You will have to partner with me."

"Father!" gasped Draco from his corner.

"That is iProfessor Malfoy/i, Mr. Malfoy," Lucius shot an irritated glance at his son. "You pair with Miss Lovegood, here."

Luna gave Harry shrug of her shoulders and wandered of to Draco.

"Now," Lucius twirled his cane like a baton before him. "As I was saying… control, knowledge, imagination and grace. The way you move can often be as effective as a spell cast. For example… iStupify!/i

He cast the spell right at Harry's chest. Harry reacted immediately with blocking it and then casting the spell back to Lucius. The professor simply stepped to the side, letting the magic hit the stone wall behind him and then continued to hex Terry Boot with a light Sting. Terry shrieked. The class gasped. Harry looked to Terry and Lucius hit him with a Tripping-spell. Harry fell to the floor, shaking with a sudden onset of anger and adrenaline. He jumped to his feet holding his wand out waiting for another attack.

"Mr. Potter has just shown us the blunt way of duelling," Lucius leered. "The correct way would have been to anticipate which way I was going to move and then saved his friend. Whom I'm unfortunate to say is dead. Mr. Boot, you should not assume you are not in the fight just because you are not doing the duelling."

"That's a dirty trick!" huffed Harry, calming down a little.

"And if I was the Auror and you the criminal, Mr. Potter?" Lucius stepped closer, making Harry clench his wand harder. "Would you use this dirty trick to apprehend two criminals, or would you exhaust yourself in battling one while the other got away? Or hit you from behind?"

Harry looked away. Lucius smiled triumphantly. Draco laughed.

* * *

><p>"Potter!"<p>

Harry and Ron were standing outside the Great Hall waiting for Hermione to join them for dinner. He turned at the sound of Draco's voice. He scowled a bit when he saw Draco approaching him, hand in hand with Pansy Parkinson. Ron also tensed at the sight.

"Potter…" Draco looked a little uncharacteristically unsure. "Did you mean what you said in that letter? That you wanted…"

"I don't know…" Harry looked down at Draco's and Pansy's joined hands. "Not if you are taken…"

"Oh," the blond smirked and glanced at Pansy. "It's not…

"My parents…" started the girl but her voice broke; Harry noted her red and glossy eyes.

"Father is adopting Pansy, since she is alone now…" Draco pulled the girl closer as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "He wanted us to marry, but…" He and Pansy snorted in unison.

"I'm sorry…" Harry felt awful for suspecting the girl.

He was going to say more but he was interrupted by Hermione running towards them, dragging Luna behind her by the hand. Hermione looked ecstatic, Luna looked a little puzzled.

"Harry!" Hermione's happy voice echoed through the Entrance Hall. "Harry! Luna got detention with professor Malfoy! Well… We got detention. Me too, but still!" she nearly jumped with excitement. "I… I mean, _we_ let out all the moths and flies he was going to use for target practice with the third years tomorrow. The room is full of them… oh. Hi Malfoy."

"Granger," Draco raised an eyebrow.

They stood a couple of moments just looking at each other, well; Luna looked at the dust floating in the sunbeams of the sunset coming in through the high windows. Harry felt tense and nervous so close to Draco. He bit his lip.

"Why…?" began Draco.

"We are setting your dad up with Luna," blurted Harry.

Draco began to cough, Pansy just looked more shocked.

"It's fine!" smiled Luna reassuringly. "I don't mind. He is hot and I'm not a virgin."

This made Harry, Hermione and Ron cough and splurt too. Draco seemed to have an aneurism.

"Merlin, Luna!" breathed Harry. "I only want you to date him so he will be happy, and then Draco won't have to worry when I… oh... err…" he glanced at the pale object of his affection.

"I won't make him fall in love with me, Harry," objected Luna in a calm voice, her eyes still fixed on the sun dust. "I am not in love with him. He is already heartbroken because of his wife leaving. If we make it about sex then nobody needs to be hurt. I can be his re-bound girl."

The five other just stared at her. Harry felt really bad. It felt like he was solicitating his friend. What kind of friend was he, expecting her to sleep with Lucius? He turned back to Draco who still was quite pale, still holding on to Pansy.

"You…" Draco swallowed and shifted his silver eyes to Harry. "You are making your friend sleep with my father so that I will date you?"

"It…" Harry tore away from gawking at his feet. "I mean… I… Is it working?"

"Lovegood makes sense, amazingly enough," Draco shook his head and exchanged a look with Pansy, who gave a minuscule nod. "Father needs to get on with his life… And I with mine…" He took a breath and pulled himself together in an aristocratic pose. "You can escort me and Pansy to Hogsmeade this weekend. We have some shopping to do and the shopkeepers will be nicer to us if we're with you."

"Thank you," smiled Harry.

"Excuse us," Draco sighed. "I and my sister are going to dinner."

Harry moved a little so they could pass to the Great Hall. Ron suddenly desperately pulled on his arm.

"Wait, Malfoy!" Harry called out as Draco opened the door. "Can Ron come too?"

"Whatever," murmured Draco and pulled his new sister with him into the hall.

Harry smiled; he had seen the mirth in Draco's eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy had known three things for certain for quite some time now. It was only in his ministry cell awaiting his final trial that he admitted to himself that they where true.<p>

First of, his Lord had been utterly and certifiably mad. Lucius had followed this madman for more than half his life. He had done this partly because of fear, partly because of habit and mostly because some of the madness had made sense at the time. Now it was just madness, Lucius accepted this.

Second, he was going to loose his wife. He had his suspicions about this ever since he, as a thirteen-year-old, had signed the marriage contract to a rather sulky eleven-year-old girl. His own father and Narcissa's had shook hands and that was that. During the years he and Narcissa had grown to respect and care for each other, but they had never been in love. After Draco had been conceived, sex had only been occasional and only to 'scratch the itch', so to say. Now Narcissa had a chance to find her own life. Lucius accepted this.

Third, Draco was going to disown him. The boy's only chance for a somewhat decent life was to turn away from his father, to denounce everything that was Lucius Malfoy. Draco had it on his shoulders to start rebuilding the family-name. It was a hard task for a boy of only eighteen, but Lucius was sure Draco could do it. He loved his son more than anything he ever pretended to love more. Now Draco was going to leave him. Lucius did not accept this.

During his trial he had apologised to Severus and made sure the man knew that they were still friends and no grudges where held. Severus, still very pale and heavily bandaged had given him such a grateful smile that the entire courtroom had been at a loss for several minutes. Severus Snape did not smile like that, even Lucius had been a little shocked but happy none the less.

From there it had not been hard to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt that the worst thing that could happen to a Malfoy was an honest day's work. Lucius smiled at the memory, he still got his manipulation-skills that had taken him to heights both in politics and within the Death Eaters. So he scowled, he sneered, and he glared (which was not hard considering ha had to sit next to Lockhart at the High Table), but inside he revelled. He was going to win his son back, no matter what it took. And if that took teaching children how to handle boggarts, he would do it.

Dinner this evening had been a trial. Lockhart had had a memory-laps and thought that Lucius was a former lover of his. Lucius had to suffer being called 'sweetheart' though the entire meal and even been force fed a spoonful of desert before George Weasley had arrived in a flush and removed the amours idiot. Only a two months earlier Lockhart would have found himself a pile of smoking ash. Lucius clenched his wand as he moved though the corridor toward his office and the two girls he had sent for detention.

He stopped abruptly as he heard the Mud… _use the new vocabulary, Malfoy!_ Muggle-born Granger girl's voice around the corner.

"Is it true that you are not a virgin?" she asked.

"Yes," the Lovegood-girl answered in her irritatingly aloof tone.

"What…" Granger seemed to hesitate and swallow. "What's it like?" Embarrassment flooded her voice.

"Wizards or witches?"

Lucius decided to lean against the wall and let the conversation take its course. It was not that he wanted to know about the young girl's sex life, but he did always welcome new knowledge. He was aware that he was going to spend the rest of his life teaching teenagers, and an insight to their minds could not hurt. He had only ever had sex with Narcissa, and that had been limited too. His own teenage years had been cursed by his virginity while waiting for his wedding night. He had been almost twenty when Narcissa finally graduated school.

"I like boys," Granger said after she seemed to recover from a small chock. "But I would like to hear about the witch sex later... I researched everything I could find about wizard sex when I found out Harry was gay. He did not say as much but I know he was very grateful. He took copies of all my notes."

"Oh," Lovegood laughed. "Draco is in for it then."

"I know!" giggled Hermione. "He is over the moon now that Malfoy agreed to a date."

Lucius felt his heart in his throat. His son. His only son. That's why he didn't want to marry Pansy. Lucius had thought it was because the girl really was like a sister, or not just Draco's type. Potter had asked Draco out and Draco had accepted. And Potter had a pile of notes with wizard sex. Potter…

Lucius Malfoy's politically calculating mind raced. Potter was power. Potter was influence. Potter was a boy… Never mind. This was an opportunity not to be turned away. He felt curiously proud. He had but forgotten about the girls, until he caught his own name.

"Poor Professor Malfoy," sighed Granger. "I feel bad for him."

"Do you want to have him instead?" asked Lovegood lightly. "I really don't mind. I've always preferred dark hair on a man myself."

"I… What… I…" Granger splurted as Lucius got his second chock in as many minutes. "He would never want me! I'm… I'm a muggleborn. I have frizzy hair and it's brown. And I'm not pretty, like you… or…"

"You like him."

"I… I do… but…" she trailed of.

"I think you are pretty," said Lovegood. "I think you should go for it."

Lucius had heard enough. Stepping out from his hiding place he faced the two girls sitting on the floor outside his office. Both looked at him like he was a Dementor. He decided to stay calm and pretend like he had not heard what they had been talking about. His mind reeled though.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood," he forced himself to hide his emotions (not hard since these where teenage girls and his emotion-hiding-skills where trained by Voldemort). "You are to replace every single insect that you iliberated/i. If you are not finished by nine o clock you will have detention tomorrow as well. Here is a list of species I want."

He held out a parchment he written earlier. Granger got to her feet and took it with shaking hands. She did not meet his eyes. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. She _was_ pretty. The thought made him scowl. He left in a flair of robes, he needed a drink. A large one.

* * *

><p>The Saturday morning had been quite enjoyable for Draco. He had had a nice breakfast and did only receive two hexes (one itching and one stinging) and there had been no salt in his tea. Any day starting without heaving in boy's toilet was a good day in Draco's book. He wondered when it had gotten to this – he had after all only been back to Hogwarts for a week. Pansy was merely hit by a <em>bad-hair-day-jinx<em>, but she covered it gracefully with a very green and cute cap. A quite bearable morning, indeed.

Potter and Weasley had saved them from being ambushed on the way to Hogsmeade. Their would-be assailants did not seem too disappointed though. Draco was a little worried that Potter's and Weasley's offer to protect him and Pansy was a setup for a bigger humiliation. He was grateful that both his father and godfather held such powerful positions at the school, it kept some of the worst heat away. But Potter and Weasley were known to not follow the rules, and to not be scared of neither Snape nor Lucius.

After two hours of shopping Draco's mind was a little more at ease. Potter and Weasley had kindly accompanied him and Pansy while they made their shopping. Neither of the Gryffindors had been good in giving advice on purchases, but both Draco and Pansy agreed that they were very sweet in trying. Draco had even been able to persuade Potter not to buy a blue plaid shirt, and if that was not his heroic act of the century – he did not know what was.

Potter had been fulfilling his self acclaimed bodyguard duties as well. He had diverted three spells from hitting Draco and he had also lectured not more than five groups of people on the morals and ethics of the post-war world. Weasley was blunter, and had forcefully throttled a adult fat wizard calling Pansy by an obscene name. Potter had to save the fat wizard as well, but he was not as heroic doing so as in saving Draco. All in all, it had been a good morning.

The first obstacle came when Weasley and Potter wanted to take tea. There was a slight discussion where they should go. Draco had apologised to Madame Rosmerta, but he still did not feel comfortable to go to The Three Broomsticks. The Hogs Head would be suicide, even Potter understood that. The new coffee shop, Witch Brew, was too crowded and the pub, The Moon And Tackle, did not serve students. They could go to the restaurant, Chez Cochon, but that was sadly enough out of the Gryffindors' league. That left them with Madam Puddifoot's café.

Draco was apprehensive as soon as he entered the Hufflepuff territory. He did not like the pink walls, or the abundance of flowers or pictures of small baby animals. To his relief; Potter and Weasley seemed just as uncomfortable and him and Pansy. But they all soldiered on and choose a table by the window. A waitress came forward to take their orders.

"What do you want?" asked Potter. "My treat."

"We'll have what you are having," said Pansy busy organising her shrunken purchases in her purse.

"Same for me," said Weasley.

The redhead was still quite red after enduring a quarter of an hour in the women's underwear department at Gladrags. Pansy and Draco had enjoyed watching him suffer, while Potter just had looked bored the entire time. The only time he peaked up was when Pansy jokingly had held up a ruffled silk petticoat against Draco. Draco did not know if he should be worried over this or not.

"Potter…" said Draco hesitantly.

"Yes?" Potter smiled curiously at him.

"The letter you sent me…" he let his trained face turn coy "…did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Potter looked confused..

"That you wanted to date me?" Draco looked away shyly, ignoring Pansy rolling her eyes.

"Of course I did…" Potter placed his hand on Draco's. "I… I…"

"Do you like me, Potter…" he abruptly ended the act and looked straight into Potter's surprised green eyes. "Or do you just want to fuck me?"

Potter was still spluting nonsense, and Weasley was redder then ever, as the waitress returned with their orders, four hot chocolates and four pieces of cheesecake. Draco noticed immediately that she was careful to place the plates and cups in a certain order before she left. He and Pansy exchanged a look over the table. Trouble was coming.

"Can't I want both?" Potter finally managed with a rather squeaky voice that was non-fitting a big time war hero.

"Certainly not!" Draco huffed, giving himself an indignant look and poking his cake with his fork. "If you just want to fuck me, all you have to do is ask me and I'll give you a night fulfilling your deepest darkest kinkiest fantasy, but I'll be gone in the morning."

Potter began to splurt again. Draco really, really hoped that Potter's deepest darkest kinkiest fantasy did not involve him dressing up as the Dark Lord, or Lucius.

"But if you want a relationship…" he looked to Weasley, nodding meaning to Pansy "…and this goes for you too: You have to ask our father first."

"What!" Potter's shout echoed though the room; turning every head to them (several of those heads were attached to faces looking hatefully at Draco). "That's ridiculous!"

"It's not," Draco crossed his arms and pouted in a most adoring way. "Ask Weasley."

"He is right, mate," said Weasley nervously exchanging a glance with Pansy. "The oldest pureblood families have that tradition. We don't… but Bill had to ask Fleur's father…"

"Shit…" Potter looked down at the tempting cake on his plate, biting his lip. "Err…"

"What?" Draco was poking his own cake with his wand to figure out what the kitchen staff had done with it. "Spit it out, Potter."

"If I ask your father… errr… are we still doing the fantasy thing?"

Draco almost dropped his wand. He was too shocked to speak. He had been so certain that Potter would choose the easy way out and go with the shag. To further his own chock along, he noticed too late that he was nodding. _Merlin, please don't make me put on that petticoat and spell away my nose_.

"Ronald?" Pansy said narrowing her eyes. "Do you agree?"

"I… I guess so…" Weasley looked a little green over the prospect of asking Lucius Malfoy if he could date Pansy – after all, Pansy had only been a Malfoy for less than a week now.

"Sealed with a kiss," Pansy kissed Weasley quickly on the lips and smiled as he went from green to red again.

Potter looked expectantly at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, took his fork and cut a big chunk of his cake.

"Eat this," he said, holding the piece of cake to Potter's lips.

"What?"

"It is laced with whatever they want to poison me with," Draco narrowed his eyes. "If you eat it, I know I can trust you."

Without hesitation Potter opened up his mouth and let himself be fed. As Potter's eyes began to water and his face frowned in a nauseated grimace, Draco knew without a doubt that he could fall in love with this man. The next moment he was struck with at least three different painful spells and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Luna were standing in the small book section of the parchment store. It was nothing like Flourish and Bott's, but then again what was? There were no school books, or any kind of non-fiction at all for that matter. To be honest, the single bookcase in the back of the store was devoted to romantic fiction. Hermione had never been there before, though she had often noticed giggling Hufflepuff girls standing close to it. Luna seemed familiar to the bookcase as well and had told Hermione that she needed some <em>light reading<em>.

"But I have the latest edition of 'Hogwarts A History'," protested Hermione.

"You wrote the latest edition of 'Hogwarts A History'," mused Luna and chose a book from the shelf displaying a bare breasted man holding a swooned woman in his arms.

"Did not," Hermione tried not to look fascinated over the picture. "I merely gave the authors some advice so that the renderings would be correct."

"Hm." Luna continued to look at book covers. "Doesn't he look like Professor Malfoy?"

"I've been thinking…" Hermione took the book and blushed a little over the scantly clad blond pirate. "Doesn't it have to be you who… er… cheers him up? With your promise to Harry and all? That he was going with you on your expedition?"

"I said I was going to get the professor laid," Luna moved on to the register with her small stack of books. "I never said with whom."

Hermione took this in while she reluctantly paid for the pirate book. She could not deny that she was attracted to the older Malfoy, Draco had never done anything for her – he was just a snotty spoiled kid. But Lucius... She would never admit it to anyone but she had a box full of newspaper clippings about him hidden in her trunk.

And… She knew she was imagining things and over-interpreted them as well, but… During the war, when they had been caught by the snatchers and brought to the Malfoy Manor... While she was tortured by Bellatrix, Hermione had looked straight at Lucius. He had looked saddened, maybe even horrified. At least he had looked disgusted. Their eyes had held for a moment just before the pain had taken her over. She had lived on that look though the war. That look was the reason she approved Harry's defence of the man in court and the fact that he now taught at their school.

As she and Luna exited the store the bumped into George and Professor Lockhart. Hermione narrowed her eyes at a blue collar around the professor's neck. It matched perfectly to his blue robes and actually gave his handsome features some edge. Luna immediately began to talk to Lockhart about some creature that she either imagined or was going to eventually find. He boasted that he had already seen it.

"George?" Hermione gestured to the collar. "Isn't that for pets?"

"What am I supposed to do?" George shrugged casually. "When he gets his iepisodes/i he usually gets himself lost. With this I can find him without constant tracking spells. And…" he leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "I think he likes it, he is actually quite kinky. He is constantly flirting with me."

"Is he not getting better?" she blushed.

"He has therapy once a week," George looked to Lockhart to see that he was still talking to Luna. "Snape has him on a potion treatment; we are on our way back for one now. He is getting better. But…"

"He has episodes?" Hermione filled in.

"Yes," he looked a little sad. "He…" George quieted abruptly, looking over her shoulder.

Hermione turned to see what he was looking at. She also felt lost for words at that moment. Ron was walking towards them; he was carrying Malfoy on his back. The blond head rested unconsciously on his shoulder and limp arms were spelled to hold on to him. Next to him Harry was holding hands with Pansy Pa… Malfoy, she seemed to be leading him. Harry looked like a stubborn child. His face was red and swollen, tears running down his cheeks. He was holding a large lollipop in his mouth.

"What happened?" she rushed forward in panic.

"The waitress put extra hot pepper in Malfoy's cake," said Ron shifting Malfoy's weight on his back. "Harry ate it to prove himself worthy."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked running over to her friend. "How could you do something that stupid?"

"He can't talk right now, Granger," Pansy snickered.

"Ish wasch de write sching do doo," said Harry around his lolly, looking quite proud of himself.

"And Malfoy?" asked George, stepping forward to help his brother with his burden.

"Everyone thought he had poisoned Harry," Ron smirked. "So he was hit with at least three stunners, that I saw, and a itoad-belcher/i. It was hilarious!"

"Hrm!" Pansy glared.

"It was horrible!" corrected Ron. "Those bastards. Bastards!" he shook his fist at a couple of fifth year Ravenclaws that were trying to pass by un-noticed.

"Anyway," Pansy rolled her eyes. "We are going to the Three Broomsticks to use their floo to get to the infirmary."

"I'll go with you," said George taking Malfoy on his own back. "Luna, can you take Gilderoy to Snape? He has some potions ready for him."

"Sure," Luna smiled broadly.

"It's _Gilderoy_ now, is it?" snickered Ron as he spelled Malfoy's arms to hold on to George.

"Shut up."

"I better come with… to report this to professor Malfoy," said Hermione and tried not to blush or seem eager.

She ignored Luna's wink.

* * *

><p>Severus raised an eyebrow as Lovegood brought Lockhart into his office. He had been waiting for about ten minutes with the potions, but the tirade on lateness had to wait now. Lockhart gave him a nervous greeting and gave the bottles on the table a nervous glance.<p>

"Where is Weasley?" Severus asked, directing Lockhart to a chair.

"He had to take Draco to the infirmary," Lovegood was staring at something to the left of his head.

"What happened?" he kept calm but felt a little panic in his chest, Draco was probably the closest he would ever get to his own child, if he didn't count Potter – and he never counted Potter!

"Oh, he is fine," Lovegood was now looking at something right of his head. "Just a couple of stunners," she mused.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How many is it today?" asked Lockhart, shifting nervously in his seat. "I'm a busy man, you know."

"Five," Severus muttered and held out the first bottle. "Hold this in your mouth and do not swallow until I say so, then immediately take this one."

He watched on as Lockhart took the first potion and held it. He placed the next bottle in the man's hands so it would warm up a little. Every time Lockhart exhaled though his nose a scent of rosemary spread around the room. Severus turned to Lovegood. He met her big blue eyes for a second before she looked to the left of him again.

"Are there wackspurts around my head, Miss Lovegood?" he asked amusedly.

She had written an essay for him on them once, and he read the Quibbler (they had a surprisingly good potions section.) He did not believe a word of her ramblings but he found it endearing that she had such an imagination. He had known her father in school; he had been a Ravenclaw, three years older than him. Xeno had always been mad, but brilliant. There was no surprise that his daughter was the same.

"Several," she answered and blushed. "They like you."

"Good to know…" he turned to Lockhart. "Swallow."

Lockhart swallowed and drank the next bottle down. He gagged a little and coughed. Severus handed him the third vial.

"Slowly."

"Is this wormwood, professor?" asked Lovegood taking up the first empty bottle and smelling it.

"Yes," Severus was impressed, but hid it well under a scowl. "That is not in the curriculum, though. How did you know?"

"Oh," she smiled and looked embarrassed, "I read your thesis…"

"Which one?" Severus roughly handed Lockhart the fourth vial.

"All of them, professor."

"All?"

"Yes," She began to play with her hair. "I found Dumbledore's archive room in the forth tower when I was looking for Geebogacks, they like the smell of parchments you know."

"I didn't know," he handed over the last bottle to Lockhart. iWhat archive? He did not know of any archive!/i

"They do," Lovegood continued, curling her distractingly shiny hair around her fingers. "I go there to read. It is nice."

"Can you show it to me?" _I'm going to regret this_

"Sure," she beamed.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in front of the portrait of Vald the Impaler and hesitated, the vampire leered at her. Pansy had given her the password to Lucius' chambers. She shifted the weight on her feet. She could just send her patronus though the door and let it give the message of Draco's condition to Lucius. But… But her patronus was a wild and dancing otter, it was not dignified enough.<p>

"Vat you vant, little girl?" said the handsome vampire showing his fangs in a sharp smile. "Pa_ss_vort?"

She was a little surprised that they had chosen Dracula to guard Lucius' rooms. But then again Lucius was the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor, and Vlad was the most famous vampire ever. Hermione took a deep breath.

"_Serpus Magna_"

"En_tar_," the portrait swung open.

The room she stepped I to reminded her about a mix between pictures she seen from Versailles, Snape's office, a library and… something like her own home. She looked curiously around, trying to find out what that familiar feeling was. Lucius Malfoy was not in the room. Hermione could hear water running from a door further of. _Oh my god, he is showering!_

She was just going to run out when her eye was caught by the bookshelves. Books and pamphlets, leather bound, gold printed titles, old as sin. She could never get an opportunity like this again. Carefully, with one eye and ear to the bathroom door, she approached the shelves. Lucius liked to read. Many of these books must have come from Malfoy manor. She blinked as she saw a clearly new book among the old ones, iHogwarts A History – re-edited by Hermione Granger/i. She passed over her own name with the tip of her finger, feeling a strange surge of joy – though she knew he only had the book to familiarize with his new workplace.

Her eyes wandered along the other books, noticing names, titles and authors. A small book no bigger than a book of psalms caught her interest. It was bound in light brown leather, cracked with age, its title worn away by time. She reached out to take it, but stopped just short of an inch. The book was old, ancient even. It would be fragile. She bit her lower lip, looking to the bathroom – the water was still flowing.

Carefully Hermione took out her wand and transfigured her handkerchief to a rubber glove. She put the glove on her left hand. Gently she pulled the small book out. Its covers were like paper. She used her wand to slowly turn the pages. i1648/i, she read the print on the first page. The print was old gothic, round, beautiful, intricate letters. It seemed to be a book of spells and charms, but all written in poetic verse. The language seemed to be a combination of Latin, Gaelic and… was that Greek? She frowned, trying to decipher the letters; she had just begun to learn Greek, and that was with modern letters.

"Hrm?"

Hermione jumped at the sound and gave out a small shriek. She had been so consumed by the book to notice Lucius Malfoy standing right behind her… wearing only a green silk bathrobe.

"Professor!" she breathed. "I… I…"

"Yes?" he looked down at her sternly; he had a white towel over his shoulders, preventing his long hair to wet his robe.

"Draco is in the infirmary, sir," she breathed.

"Could not be urgent," he raised a worried brow. "Otherwise you would have come to me directly, and not prowl into my books."

"I was not prowling…" Hermione protested haughtily.

"No," Lucius looked at her gloved hand holding the old book. "You actually show consideration…" He met her eyes again, suddenly stern. "What has happened to Draco?"

"A couple of stunners…" she closed the book and carefully reinserted it in its place on the shelf. "He is fine, sir, but he needs to spend the night. He got hit with a toad-belcher and a iconfundus/i too."

Lucius nodded, walking over to his wardrobe. Hermione could not move, seeing how the slick cloth moved over his strong back. iHe could be your father!/i a voice in her head screamed. iNo, my father is thirty nine years older than me, Professor Malfoy is only twenty six years older!/i she answered firmly. The logical part of her brain did an eye roll. iFine, but if you make a move, and against all odds it works… you will be Draco Malfoy's mother!/i the icy voice of reason echoed though her head. iBut he smells really good…/i

"I am going to get dressed now," informed Lucius giving her a stern look. "Thank you for…"

"I'm a muggleborn," she splurted, not knowing what she was doing.

"I am aware of that," he took a breath and walked up to her with a surprisingly kind face. "Look, Miss Granger. I am aware that I was… prejudged in the past. You do not have to be afraid of me anymore. I am your teacher now and I am… trying to reconcile my… shortcomings in this new world…"

Before her brain could think of more good excuses Hermione raised a little to her toes and kissed him. She panicked and pressed her open mouth against his closed. Lucius just stood still. Hermione backed away, tears in her eyes.

"It's my hair, right?" she sobbed.

She was feeling confused, embarrassed and hurt. Lucius licked his lips, looking her over. His face was closed in the same Malfoy Mask that she had seen so many times on Draco's face when ever he was plotting evil things against Harry. She sobbed again, stepping back.

"Miss Granger…"

"No, sir. I'm sorry…" she moved to the door, fingers to her lips and tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry."

Vlad The Impalor grinned after her as she ran away; a smile not unlike the one on Lucius Malfoy's face as he walked over to his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>George collected Gilderoy from professor Snape. He had delivered Draco to the infirmary. Ron and Pansy had stayed behind in the Three Broomsticks, something about not having eaten, but George suspected that his little brother wanted some time alone with the girl.<p>

Snape had been talking to Luna when George arrived. He had noticed the way Luna was glancing at Snape when the other man looked away. George had given her a small smile. She and Fred had had a thing. Fred had been ready to propose to her when the war was over. Sadly, that was not to be. George could not take Fred's place, it would not be fair for anyone. He sighed as he and Gilderoy walked towards their office.

"How are you?" Gilderoy looked his way.

George glanced up. It was rare that Gilderoy Lockhart cared about anyone else than Gilderoy Lockhart. He wondered if it was a trick, so that George should ask the question back. He did not really mind.

"I miss my brother," he answered. "My twin, Fred. He died in the war…"

"I'm sad to hear that…" Gilderoy looked honest enough. "I don't have a brother," he mused, George smiled. "I got a sister, three years younger than me. Lorretta, her name is. She makes cheese… Talks to goats… Almost married a horse once… but that was just because her fiancé convinced her that he was a Animagus and tried to run away. She caught him in the end though… hunted him down on that very horse…"

George laughed out loud. Gilderoy smiled at him and continued to talk about his crazy sister.

* * *

><p>Severus was quite taken aback over the small room. It was indeed an archive of some sort, but it only had four bookshelves, a small reading desk and a chair. It was no bigger than his private potion ingredient room, the one that was not open for students. Looking closer at the files he smirked. iAlbus, you old fooli, he thought fondly. He convinced himself that the feeling in his throat was only his wounds healing and not approaching tears.

It seemed that Dumbledore had liked to choose a couple of students each year that he favoured and then kept track of these students after their graduation. Each former student got a file. Severus always knew the codger was prone to favouritism, but then again… what teacher wasn't? Severus certainly had his favourites, most of them where in Slytherin of course.

Looking at his own graduation year, 1978, he noticed to his surprise that only three names were saved. His own, Sirius Black and Lily Evans Potter. He glanced at Lovegood. She was sitting on the writing desk looking though a file marked with the name 'Kingsley Shacklebolt - Ravenclaw'. Severus debated for a second over the ethics of letting a young budding reporter look though the Minister of Magic's life story, then he smirked and turned back to the shelf.

Lily's file was thin. There where only four newspaper clippings from ithe Propheti inside. One where she was accepted to the Auror program; one for her wedding day; one for the birth of her son; and one for her death. Severus stroked a fingertip over the photograph where she was standing smiling in front of her house with her husband and young son. She smiled at him from the picture, James looked irritated and baby Harry just looked curious.

He replaced the file and looked over to Lovegood again. She was, quite openly, putting the Shacklebolt file in her schoolbag. She smiled up at him with a dreamy expression on her face. The kind of expression that always had him wondering if he had her full attention of none at all. He gave her a hint of a smile back, not too much.

If he were to pick his favourites outside Slytherin, he thought as he turned back to look at his own file, he would probably pick her as one of them. He had only ever given her E's and O's in potions, and from what he was told she also exceeded in other classes. She was not as clever as Granger, but she made up for it with wild imagination and a decent artistic talent.

His file was filled with wizarding space. Severus had to lay it down on the writing desk next to Lovegood to look at it. There were his five theses from the Potions Academy, copies of his apprentice diploma and his Potions Master certificate, and a newspaper clipping from when he was hired as a professor at Hogwarts. iSilly old sod/i.

Suddenly he felt fingers moving though his hair. Startled, he looked up at Lovegood. She does it again, that slow movement that should not feel so good.

"It's soft," she says with a distant voice. "Do you make your own conditioner?"

"What?" Severus takes a step back from her. "What are you on about, Lovegood?"

"I make mine," she smiles and tosses her long blond hair slightly.

"Really?"

He looks at her smooth blond hair; against his will he is impressed. He if any should know how hard it is to make a decent conditioner. Not that he really should bother about that stuff, but living every day in potion fumes makes his hair look rather greasy. And, not to forget, it is a quite difficult potion base to manage, even for an advanced student like Lovegood.

She holds a lock of hair out for him. Severus hesitates for a moment, and then he takes the lock gently between his thumb and forefinger. It feels soft, impressive indeed. Perhaps he should ask her to bring the potion to class for a show and tell…

Then she leans in and kisses him, and, save him Merlin, he lets her.

"I…" Severus tares himself away from the hot soft lips. "I can't…"

Lovegood slowly begins to untie her Ravenclaw tie. Severus is glued to the floor. _You can't. I can. She is your student. She is of age. She is crazy. I'm crazy… It's been so long… so long…_ She is undoing her blouse now, glimpses of a pink lacy bra tickles his eyes.

Before he can think of any more excuses Lovegood wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer. As their lips meet again he is lost.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the side of Draco's bed in the infirmary waiting for him to wake up. He absentmindedly played with the last toad that Draco had belched up before the curse was lifted. The toad was actually Slytherin green and its warts had speckles of silver, its eyes were yellow. Harry had saved it from Madam Pomfrey's vanishing spells that had taken away the other five toads coming out of Draco's mouth. Harry guessed that Draco probably was quite happy over being unconscious, that is if he was conscious…<p>

He looked up as a groan was heard from the bed. Draco stirred. Harry leaned forward, placing the toad on Draco's chest. Grey eyes flickered open.

"I don't care if you _are_ Potter," Draco frowned at the toad. "I'm not going to kiss you."

The toad croaked.

"I'm here," Harry waived his hand to get attention.

"Good, then you kiss him," Draco frowned. "Where am I?"

"Infirmary. Pomfrey said you should stay over night," he got up from the chair. "I'm going to tell her you are awake."

"This is all your fault."

"Hey!" Harry stopped and turned. "It was you who wanted me to eat the cake rather than giving me a kiss."

"I was not talking to you!" Draco stared menacingly at the toad.

"Err… I'll get Pomfrey."

Before he got to the nurse's office, though, Lucius Malfoy walked into the infirmary. He was wearing a simple teacher's robe, like he just had taken the first best thing and then rushed of to see his son. Pomfrey came out of her office and met him, talking low about what was the matter and what she had done to Draco.

"…he just needs rest," she concluded as they all stood by the bed.

"Now you are in trouble!" Draco continued to glare at the amphibian. "Daddy is going make potion ingredients of you!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, he had probably not been called 'daddy' since Draco was a toddler. Harry smirked and tried not to laugh. He stood close to the bed, tapping his fingers nervously on the bed sheet next to the pale hand laying there. He would nothing more than to hold that hand.

"Belched toads does not make good ingredients, son," Lucius lifted the toad of Draco's chest ignoring the '_Hey! Come back_'. "Then everybody would be belching frogs."

"He is a little confused," Pomfrey smirked taking up a glass vile from her apron and putting it to Draco's lips. "He got hit by four different Stunning spells and a _Confundus_."

"Why?" Lucius turned worriedly to Harry. "Did he do something? Is he in trouble?"

Harry was surprised by the pure emotion behind the words. Lucius was usually so cold and collected. He was even talking to Harry as if Harry was a real person. The toad croaked.

"I…" Harry tentively touched his forefinger to the side of Draco's thumb. "I ate a piece of cake that was meant to poison him. The others thought that he was poisoning me…"

Both Lucius and Pomfrey blinked. Draco groaned and put his hands over his face in a way that indicated a huge head ache. Harry bit his lip.

"Why?" Lucius looked from his son to Harry and then back again.

"I wanted to show him that he could trust me."

"And you get him in the infirmary?"

"He wouldn't… err…" Harry trailed of looking around for an escape. "Err…"

"Food, Potter," growled Draco. "Go get me food."

"Right…" Harry moved a little to the side, but then remembered that he had to get on Lucius's good side. "Would you like something as well, sir?"

"Please," Lucius graciously took up a package from the inside of his robes. "And would you please deliver this to Miss Granger? Tell her she has detention at seven."

"It's Saturday…"

Lucius gave him a look. Harry took the package, it felt like a book.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't vanish the toad."

"Fine," he transfigured a glass of water to a small aquarium with a flick of his wand.

Harry took a few more steps, stopping at the door with his hand on the knob.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Potter?" Lucius's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Can… Can I date your son?"

Silence. Lucius's face became a shade paler. Pomfrey frowned, looking like she wanted to administer a anti-heart attack spell of some sort. Draco just shook his head, looking at Harry with utter despair.

"Potter," he said. "I have not come out to Father yet."

"Oh…" Harry shifted by the door. "Oh…"

"Food. Now"

"I'll send a house elf," Harry escaped.

* * *

><p>Ron and Pansy had eaten at The Three Broomsticks. Pansy had gotten a few angry looks but no one had approached them. Still, they felt it better to take dessert with the others in the Great Hall. Ron had enjoyed the meal and the walk back to the castle. He had had his first real conversation with the girl. He had been worried that they might not have anything in common, making a relationship difficult.<p>

Ron was pleased to find that she was interested in Quiddich and was not opposed to a game of Wizard Chess. He also found that she could help him with his Charms homework. Pansy had been pleased to find that since Ron had five older brothers, Ginny for a little sister and Molly Weasley for a mother, he was very good at taking orders and listen. Ron was not so sure that he liked that, but forgot all about it when she took his hand as they walked.

His happy mood sunk as they entered the Entrance hall. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, crying on the chest of a panicking Seamus Finnegan. Dean was patting her awkwardly on her back.

"Oh thank Merlin!" breathed Seamus. "Look Hermione! It's Ron!"

"Roo_ooon!_" she cried as Seamus dumped her wet face on Ron's shoulder.

Ron glared at his friends. What did they expect him to do about this? Sure, he was her ex-boyfriend, but there were reasons that he now was her ex. That he did not know what to do in situations like this was on of the reasons. Seamus and Dean just shrugged.

"What is wrong?" Ron tried.

Hermione hiccupped something about how she hated her hair and something about not being pretty. Then she whined and croaked something that sounded like iStupid Mudblood/i, but Ron was sure he heard that wrong.

"You have lovely hair, Hermione," he tried coaxing and patted her back. "And you are pretty. Don't you think so? Seamus? Dean?"

"Stunning," nodded Seamus.

"Very," concurred Dean enthusiastically.

This somehow made her cry even harder. Ron was feeling wetness leaking though his jacket and jumper. There was a loud sigh and Pansy stepped forward, rolling her eyes.

"Men!" she said the word like an insult. "Granger?"

Hermione sobbed, but tilted her head to look at Pansy.

"You have lovely hair," Pansy stoked her arm.

"Re- really?"

"Yes, and you are pretty."

"Hey, I said that!" protested Ron.

"Shut up!" Pansy glared at him and turned back to Hermione with a kind smile. "Do you want to borrow my hair brush?"

"Ca- can I?" Hermione pushed herself of Ron.

"Yes," Pansy held out her hand and Hermione took it. "And some blush maybe, have you ever tried lipstick?"

Ron was confused. Why had Pansy first told Hermione that she was pretty (something Ron had already said by the way) and then suggested make up? He followed as Hermione held on to Pansy's hand and let herself be led into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table. He glanced at Seamus and Dean, they just shrugged.

"Women," muttered Ron and turned his attention to the desserts on the Gryffindor table.

He needed some sugar-induced bravery before he confronted Lucius Malfoy about dating his adoptive daughter.

* * *

><p>"Eighty nine percent," announced George looking up from the Memory Test Spell result. "The best one yet. The treatment seems to be working."<p>

Gilderoy sat back in his armchair looking over the young man, and liked what he saw. He smiled a confident smile. He was very glad to regain his many smiles; he had missed them without knowing what he missed. Since a very young age he had practiced them, catalogued them and practiced them again. Gilderoy had a small psychological streak in the back of his mind that sometimes showed itself and told him that this was probably why he was too vain and selfish. These moments of clarity were usually short and taken over by his own awesomeness.

But even though he was self-absorbed and vain, it was not above him to see qualities in others. That is, if he bothered to look. George Weasley was one of them that had caught his eye. It had begun when the man had put a tracking collar around his neck. It had not felt humiliating; it had felt safe and maybe a little of arousing. He did not like to admit his weaknesses (there were so few of them anyway), but he had a fear of getting lost.

"What is this?" he reached forward and took a colourful catalogue from George's papers.

"Oh…" George looked a little sad. "That is my and Fred's…" he took a deep breath. "That is my business. A joke shop. Weasley's Wizarding Weezies. It is closed down… for the moment, while I'm… here. We… I… I have not made anything new since… since that catalogue came out… before… before the war. "

Gilderoy nodded and leafed though the glossy pages. George had opened up a little about his dead twin when Gilderoy told him about his crazy sister. He felt a little sad over that the mind that had thought up all these jokes and toys now only was half. He was convinced, though, that George could get back on his feet, and he was going to help the only way he could; with his many smiles.

"No need to ask," he said, pushing back a curl of perfect hair. "I'll do it."

"What?" George frowned.

"I know you are overwhelmed," Gilderoy continued giving him the iI'm so modest but you know I'm the best/i-smile. "Please, no need thank me. I know that it's a great honour. Of course I'll be your model for the next catalogue. No need to thank me."

"Thank you?"

"You are welcome," he winked and turned a page, feeling a rush of magic through his fingers. "Oh."

He recognized the charm as an of-age-restraint, no one under the age of seventeen could open these pages in the back. Gilderoy raised an eyebrow as he looked over the magical pictures. Imaginative sex toys and costumes were twirling over the page. He looked up at George who was blushing in a quite attractive way. Gilderoy gave him the iI'm game if you are/i-smile.

"I'm also available for some product testing…"

* * *

><p>Luna felt dizzy as Severus pulled out of her. ('<em>Rus<em>', she thought, that is a good name for a Horclump.) It was not the kind of dizzy that she normally felt, the day-to-day dizziness that other people like to call her 'looniness'. This was a dizziness that filled her up and warmed her from the inside. The heat coming of the Professor's body enhanced the smells impregnated in his robes. Luna would never again smell clover and brimstone without thinking of this moment. She sighed contently, if she was a Bleedrog she would have purred.

"What have I done?" Severus gasped (it seemed only right to think of him as 'Severus' now). "What have I done? Fool! Weak! Merlin help me…" he fumbled with his belt buckle.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Luna said gripping the hem of her pink lacy bra in a subconscious protective manner. "It was not my first time."

Severus's eyes snapped to her face and then to her hand over her breast. The dark eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. Luna's hand trembled as he took her hand and pushed it away. His long, rough fingertips moved over her skin, following the net of scars over her chest. He looked up at her again, concern in his face. Luna fought not to look away.

"It was during the war…" she said, not feeling dizzy at all. "I was captured… Daddy doesn't know... Well, he knows ithat/i it happened, not how or…" she quieted, feeling tears burn in her eyes. "…or who."

"Do you know who?" Severus stroked his thumb over her cheek, he leaned into the touch.

"Yes, him," Luna could feel her tears flowing now. "I don't know who the others were, they had masks…" she made a move with her hand, drawing a circle around her face.

She was suddenly engulfed by two long arms; her face was again pressed to the comforting smells of the robe. Luna took a deep breath. The scents of sweat and sex were mingling with the herbs and smoke. Again little of the dizziness came back to her and she leaned closer to the warm body that not moments ago had given her so much pleasure.

"I was not there," Severus voice was glum. "I swear I was not there."

"I know," Luna took another breath. "I know your smell anywhere… And you made me feel so good jut now."

The arms tightened around her, a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Malfoy?" he whispered, terror in his voice.

Luna understood. Lucius Malfoy was his charge, his childhood house mate, his friend. He was also Draco's father. She would have been happy to lie, but she did not have to. She shook her head. Severus leaned back so he could see her face. He looked relieved.

"No. He was drinking quite heavily back then, I would have smelled that," Luna dug her fingers deeper into the sides of his shirt. "And when he looks at me now, he looks at me like everyone else does."

"And how is that?"

"Like I'm loony," she smiled. "I don't mind, because I am."

Severus gave her a rare smile that made his face look almost foreign. Luna felt honoured to take part of this smile. He looked down on her chest, frowning.

"I can't take them away, since they are healed," he said thoughtfully. "But I can have a potion that can make them a little less visible."

"Thank you."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he tilted his head, making her lips hit the side of his mouth. Luna laughed and tilted his head back with her hand to give him a proper kiss.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the Great Hall. He had just been to the kitchen, asking the house elves to send some sandwiches to the two Malfoys in the hospital wing. The small creatures had looked confused, and maybe a little worried. Harry had just shrugged, got his own plate of sandwiches and gone on to see if he could catch some dessert as well. He dumped himself down by the Gryffindor table between Ron and Neville. Harry continued to stuff his face with food.<p>

"What's up with you?" Ron licked his spoon clean of apple tart and reached for seconds.

"I outed Draco to his father," chewed Harry gloomily.

There was a pause as the closest of the Gryffindors took in this fact. Someone giggled nervously.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry looked around for his friend.

"Over there," Ron pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the Slytherin table.

Hermione was sitting by the Slytherin table surrounded by giggling girls. Some of the girls seemed to have arrived from the Ravenclaw table and Hufflepuff as well. They were all holding small bags, comparing their contents to each other. Hermione's hair was currently manhandled by Susan Bones with a brush, and her face was taken over by Pansy and what looked like a fistful of small brushes.

"Fuck it!" said an exasperated female voice on the other side of Neville.

Harry looked over and saw Lavender Brown dragging Padma Patil across the hall to the Slytherins. Several Gryffindors starred at them in shock, then a fifth year girl ran after them holding her own small bag. Harry frowned.

"Women," huffed Ron, drenching his new piece of apple tart in custard.

"I have a package for her, I think it's a book," Harry said, placing said package on the table next to his plate. "Professor Malfoy said it's for her detention tonight."

"Hermione?" asked Ron, spoon halfway to his mouth. "Detention on a Saturday night? What did she do? Blow up the library?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "But I better get it to her so she can read it before she goes, so she won't get in any more trouble."

He rose from his seat and walked across the hall. It felt a little awkward going into the pile of giggling girls. Discovering his sexuality had not given Harry a seventh sense to the workings of the female mind (the sixth being Magic). He knew that several gay men claimed that they did – if Draco was one of these men or just a ponce, Harry did knot know. Anyway, Harry did not understand girls, and being gay only made only them seem more foreign to him.

"'Mione?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him with one eye surrounded by black lines and the other one in lilac. The whites of her eyes were a little red. Harry held out the package for her.

"Professor Malfoy asked me to give you this, and you have detention at seven."

He was not prepared for the smile of pure happiness spreading that was over her lips. All the times he and Ron had gotten detention she had always scolded them. Harry was even more surprised when Pansy patted Hermione's back.

"See," she said.

"Yes," smiled Hermione and hugged the book to her chest.

_Women_ thought Harry and ran away to the safety of his friends, wishing he was in the infirmary with Draco.

* * *

><p>"So…" his father sat down beside his bed, cane casually over the lap.<p>

"I'm sorry! I…!"

"Quiet boy," Lucius said calmly. "Remember you are a Malfoy."

"Yes Father…" Draco looked down at his hands on the cover.

"As it were, I already know about your… preferences," Lucius suddenly looked sad and lost. "I… I was waiting from you to tell me yourself. I want to be your friend, Draco, not push you away by seeming to interrogate you…" He sighed and made a good effort to regain his former posture.

Draco was shocked. He had not seen his father this vulnerable since the days before his trial. Lucius was really trying to change, and it was all for him. All of a sudden it accrued to him that his father was sacrificing the rest of his life to the servitude of Hogwarts, just so he could spend this last year with Draco. He felt oddly moved by this.

"So you are not disappointed?" he asked.

"Do not talk to me about disappointments," Lucius shook his head.

Draco was just about to ask what he meant by that when a house elf popped up with a tray of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you," said Lucius as the creature put his burden on the nightstand.

The house elf's eyes grew to double the size, bowed and disappeared back to his friends, probably telling that the world was coming to an end. Draco stared at his father as he examined the sandwiches. If this were the Manor, the house elves would never serve something as plebeian as ham and cheese between two pieces of bread. They would have served a hot bread roll, a square of cheese and a piece of ham. Draco doubted that his father even had drunken pumpkin juice for the last twenty years, at the Manor there would be wine, or at least grape juice. Lucius sighed and took a sandwich, then offering Draco the plate.

"What do you mean 'disappointments'?" he asked carefully as he reached for the food.

"Well…" Lucius took a bite of his sandwich, crewed and swallowed before continuing. "This world has not really turned out as I thought it would," he winced. "I found out to late that I was serving a madman; My wife of twenty two years left me for a _Weasley_ who still wore dippers when we married; My best friend was a traitor and he is now my keeper; I'm stuck in this castle nine months of the year for the rest of my life…" he sighed again and poured himself a mug of juice.

"Father…"

"Let's just say that you being gay is the least of my worries."

"How did you know?" Draco chewed his food carefully, glancing up at his father.

"I came upon a conversation between Granger and Lovegood."

"Then you know about their plans?" Draco winced.

"The one about giving Lovegood to me so I would be happy, so you would be happy, so Potter could take you out?"

"Yes."

"_Gryffindors_," they both huffed in unison.

"I think there is a chance there is a change in their plans…" his father avoided his eyes in a way that meant it was time to change the subject.

"So... what do you think of him?" Draco nodded nervously at the door through which Harry had left.

"Potter?" Lucius looked thoughtfully down at his mug, twirling the liquid around. "I can't say I like him, but I don't dislike him either. He has power and influence, which is enough for me to accept him."

"Thank you," smiled Draco, knowing that he would never get a better approval.

They sat in silence for a while, eating quietly. Pomfrey was clinking with medicine bottles in her storage room.

"What about Pansy?" asked Draco carefully.

"What about her?" Lucius poured another mug of juice. "The papers are through. She is now your legal sister."

"I think she wants to date Ronald Weasley," Draco bit his lip.

"Oh?" Lucius tapped his wand to the side of his mug.

"Yes…"

Draco could smell the transfigured alcohol and winced. Transfigured alcohol was something not even desperate teenagers would drink. It was generally used for sterilising potion- or medic equipment. Lucius gulped it down, letting his eyes tear up.

"That's nice," he said though his clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>Severus again stood before Luna Lovegood as she sat on a desk. This time it was not sexual, well, not entirely. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. This would worry him more if this wasn't her normal look. He gave her a small assuring smile and stroked his fingers over her bare breasts, trying to assess the damage to her skin. He was appalled by the amount of pain she must have suffered under the torture. The thought that he could have been in the same house, at the same time, made him almost nauseous.<p>

They had met Lucius coming from the infirmary as they left the small archive. Severus had taken the opportunity to quietly ask if he knew anything about what happened to Luna in the Manor dungeons. Luna had been told to walk on ahead to Severus office. She had given him a knowing look as she left. She understood that he had to be sure.

"I knew things were happening…" Lucius had not avoided his hard stare, openly letting Severus into his mind. "I admit that I turned a blind eye many times for the sake of my family, but I never participated…" he swallowed as Severus unlocked a piece of his mind. "Not in the rapes. I… I… tortured, we all did, but I had not even met her before her escape."

Severus had nodded and apologised for the mind intrusion. Lucius gave a weak understanding smile, he smelled of disinfectant. They parted ways and Severus continued on towards his office where Luna was waiting.

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" she asked as he let her inside.

"Yes."

"Good," she stroked the back of his hand with her fingers.

He stroked her skin a last time, a quite unnecessary move, before walking over to his storage. Severus breathed deep. He had to stop this. He was her headmaster. Her teacher, for Merlin's sake! Slowly he reached for the scar reduction potion, calculating how much he had do delude the fluid to fit her skin.

"Miss Lovegood, Luna…" Severus took a deep breath.

"I don't mind, Headmaster," Luna took up a bottle of dried birch leaves from his desk, studying it against the light of the fire. "I know you can't be with me anymore."

Severus turned to her, trembling, with bottle and cotton swab in hand. Again she was looking past him, like she was watching something beside his head. It actually made him feel safe, strangely enough. He moved slowly back to her, stopping just before he touched her knees. She reached up a delicate hand and stroked his hair.

"It is really soft you know," she said. "I will wait for you."

"What?"

"I will wait for you," Luna repeated like she was talking about the most natural thing in the world and not a borderline unethical and perhaps illegal affair. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I…" he poured some drops of the potion on to the cotton.

Severus's hands were steady, though his heart was beating fast – years of training with volatile fluids made that to a man. Slowly he dotted her scared skin. She inhaled as the stinging cold of the potion worked its magic.

"I don't know," he was not looking at her breasts now, but into her big blue eyes.

"I'll ask daddy to invite you. He won't mind."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, remembering just in time to remove the cotton from her skin before it created an even worse scar.

"Are Jeko-lizards yellow?"

Severus assumed they were and leaned in to give her a light kiss.

* * *

><p>Lucius tied his long hair back with a black leather band. He had gone for a simple look, with a powder blue robe and silver buttons. He adjusted the moderately embroidered collar and gave his reflexion a look.<p>

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, the mirror knew better than to answer him.

The girl was a Muiuuaueu/iggleborn. She was twenty six years younger than him, the same age as Draco. He was her teacher, and he was already on parole. He had tried to kill her once. He had watched, and done nothing, as Bella tortured her. Still, she had some strange puppy love on him and he was going to use her. Lucius ran a fingertip over his eyebrows.

Ganger was clever, well-read, she had been in battle – there was no way he ever could fool her for any longer amount of time. He had to be honest with her. More honest than he ever had been with Narcissa or Draco. He had been thinking over this carefully ever since he overheard the girls' conversation.

There was a knock on the door. He could hear Vlad the Impaler on the other side complimenting a 'very blood-filled boy'. Lucius smirked and walked over, knowing what was coming. He was not prepared for the pure red-ness that greeted him as he opened the door.

Red hair, red face, red freckles and red Gryffindor robes.

Lucius was at first surprised that the boy wore his best school robes on a Saturday night, but then he realised that the robes were probably the nicest the boy owned. The Weasley was trying to impress him. Nervousness rolled of the red freckled skin. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I.. I…wo_u_ld…" the boy's voice cracked.

Lucius contained himself for making an insulting comment.

"You would like to ask if you can date my stepdaughter Pansy?"

"Yeah, err… I mean, yes, sir."

Lucius stood still and let the young man seethe in nervousness, waiting for the tell-tale sign that irritation was beginning to creep in. Weasley shifted. Lucius lifted an eyebrow. It took shorter time then expected to rile the boy. A small tension was working in the corner of Weasley's mouth and his blue eyes actually darted to meet Lucius's gaze once.

"Very well," Lucius drawled. "You have my permission."

His insides clenched at the thought that he had now actually opened the door for Weasley grandchildren. He felt a little sick, but hid it behind his schooled mask._ It is only dating. It is only dating. _The Weasley grinned up at him, his face a little less red. Lucius scowled.

"Are you leaving Mr. Weasley?" he sighed. "Or are you joining Miss Granger for detention?"

Lucius made a move to the girl that was walking up to them looking anxious and over-made. She gave her friend a withering look.

"Err… I'm leaving," Weasley jumped. "You 'kay, Mione?"

"Yesss!" she answered between clenched teeth and gave him 'bugger off'- signs with her painted eyes.

"Right. Bye. Thanks," he hurried off.

Lucius turned to Granger, feeling a little more back on track. iRight, where was I? Yes. Honesty!/i

"Come in Miss Granger," he stepped aside leaving her room to enter.

"Thank you," she crossed the threshold, letting him close the door behind her.

He noted that her hair was tightly tied in a bun on top of her head. She also wore a fine layer of make up that enhanced her eyes and lips. Lucius tilted his head as he noted that she wore one of Pansy's dress robes, slightly magically altered. Granger looked nervously around the room; she was hugging her gifted book to her chest. She noted his look.

"Thank you for this," she said.

"You are welcome," Lucius was pleased that she not offered to give the book back or say that it was too much, like many receivers of expensive gifts often did. "Please sit down. Tea?"

"Please," hesitantly she sat down on the flowery pattern of the 1800-century sofa.

Lucius conjured up a modest silver tea set and two bone china cups that he prepared earlier. Granger's hand was shaking slightly as she held up her cup for him to pour.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked offering her sugar, which she declined.

"A little," she blushed.

"I seem to have that effect on people," Lucius put one spoonful of sugar in his tea. "I assure you that I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you are going to use me?"

He blinked at the serious tone in her voice and the hardness in her eyes. iNo, she was not a fool./i Carefully he weighed his words while pouring her some milk. Why did he need her? Was it her closeness to Potter? He already had hooks in the boy though Draco, and now through Weasley as well. But that worked the other way as well. If he ever hurt Granger, Potter could take both Lucius children away from him. This was his last and only chance, and he knew that. Granger looked at him, biting her lower lip, her hands trembling.

"I'm going to use you," Lucius nodded. "I'm going to use you socially, politically and, with your consent, sexually."

"Oh," she blushed, looking down at her cup.

"But," he reached out and lifted her chin with a finger. "I'm also going to use your amazing mind and your company. And I will give you as much in return."

"What do you feel for me?" Granger whispered, her brown eyes darting over his face for signs of deceit.

"I accept that you are a…"

"Mud-"

"_Muggleborn._" He took a breath. "I accept you and I respect you. In time I can grow to…" he looked away; his eyes involuntarily seeking the photograph of Narcissa and a five-year-old Draco on his desk.

"Do you love her?" Granger was following his look.

"I was nineteen when I married, she was seventeen. It was arranged; we had no feelings for each other. For six years we lived in the same house, taking lovers, barley speaking… Then one night I found her crying, she had fallen in love with one of her loves but he left her for someone else. We spent that night together, and Draco was conceived…"

"Go on," Granger urged, placing her soft warm hand on his.

"We decided to be good parents to him. No more fooling about. At the time he was born, I think we were in love. We had some good years together… But as the Dark Lord returned…" he took a breath. "We fell apart, holding fiercely on to a dying flame. After the final battle, in the Great Hall, we looked at each other and knew that it was over. We love each other but we are not in love anymore…"

"That is so sad," Granger wiped a tear from her face.

"She seems to be happy with the Weasley boy," Lucius swallowed all his lukewarm tea in one go. "As I…" He cleared his throat. "As I think I can be with you."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I…" Lucius hesitated, frowned and pulled his wand. "Excuse me."

He murmured a spell to undo her hair from the tight knot on her head. Brown curls cascaded down her shoulders and back. He then threw a gentle cleansing charm on her face, making the make up fade away. She gasped. Lucius smiled.

"You are pretty," he said.

"You accept me, respect me and think I'm pretty?" she tilted her head.

"Yes."

"What more can I ask for? Call me Hermione…"

She was leaning forward to catch his lips. Lucius held up a hand to her shoulder.

"Wait, I should ask you father."

"My father is Obliviated and lives in Australia," Granger gave him a teasing smile. "If you really need to ask someone, I guess you could ask Arthur Weasley - I'm living there until I graduate and can find my own."

Lucius blinked. _Screw traditions_ he thought and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Ron sat himself down beside Pansy by the lake. She had spread out a blanket and cast a couple of heating spells to protect them from the cool autumn evening air. After helping Hermione dress she had gone out to her and Ron's meeting place. She had nothing against Granger making a move on Lucius, but damned it if she was going to call her 'mother'. Smirking to herself she thought about how Draco would react over this turn of events.<p>

"What's so funny?" asked Ron

"Just thinking," she moved closer to him

She smiled at him, feeling a little surprised over that she actually enjoyed watching him fold his long limbs to a comfortable position. It was one of her greatest secrets that she had had the biggest crush on the Weasley twins in third year, not even Draco knew that and he knew everything. Pansy was not going to tell Ron about it. She was not going to tell him about the very interesting rhythmic noises she had heard coming out of Professor Lockhart's office either.

"How did it go?"

"He said yes," Ron rubbed his sweaty hands over his thighs.

"Really?" she tried not to sound surprised, but failing.

"You doubted it?"

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

They sat quietly for a few moments, looking out over the water and the few ducks that bobbing around. A tentacle rose from the surface and pulled down one of the ducks. Pansy's hand timidly touched Ron's. Ron pounced like a cat, knocking her over on her back and violently started kissing her neck. Pansy giggled out loud and pulled him closer so that their lips could meet.

* * *

><p>Harry took of his invisibility cloak and pushed it down to the pocket of his robe. He looked nervously around the infirmary. Draco was looking expectantly up at him from the bed.<p>

"This feels so naughty," Harry giggled.

"Come on," Draco rolled his eyes and moved over to give Harry room. "You have been here more times than any of us could count, don't tell me no one ever tried to sneak into your bed?"

"Sure they did," Harry took of his robe, standing only in his pyjama bottoms next to the infirmary bed. "But I kicked them all out."

"Well, I'm not going to," Draco pulled the covers away revealing his own pyjama bottoms and smooth pale chest. "Now get in here before I freeze to death."

Harry chuckled and climbed into the bed. He smiled as Draco adjusted himself to fit next to his body. A blond head nuzzled to his shoulder and a leg folded itself comfortly over his hip. Harry pulled the warm boy closer and breathed in the soft flowery smells. Draco laid his hand on Harry's chest, drawing small patterns with his fingertips on the skin. Harry took a deep breath and relaxed, something finally felt right.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry was almost falling asleep.

"About that deep dark kinky fantasy…"

"Yes?" he was awake. "You want to do it?"

"Not here," Draco gave Harry's chest a small swat. "I just wanted to know…"

"What?"

"Do I have to spell my nose off?"

"Why? What? Oh! Eugh! No!" Harry shivered. "Disgusting."

"Do I have to dress up like my father?"

"Draco," Harry adjusted himself so that they could look in each others eyes. "You don't have to dress up as anyone else. I want to be with you."

Draco nodded and smiled weakly.

"Does it involve girls underwear?"

Harry bit his lip and thought back to the lingerie store. He ihad/i imagined Draco in some of those things. But then he shook his head. That was a good fantasy, but not his deepest, darkest and kinkiest.

"Not this one," he said to keep the door open to that path for later.

"Tell me."

"I want you to tell me," Harry whispered and blushed, but held his new boyfriends grey eyes.

"What?" Draco looked confused.

"I want you to tell me yours," the whisper was even lower this time and the blush was redder.

Draco blinked. Then he blinked again. Then a malicious smile spread over his handsome face.

"Your deepest darkest kinkiest fantasy is me telling you mine?"

"Yeah…?" he bit his lower lip hesitantly.

"Oh this is going to be fun," mused Draco and nuzzled closer.

"I'm going to regret telling you this, aren't I?" Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.

His only response was an evil giggle.

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Narcissa put down her morning tea on the wicker table. She was going through the mail and had just been reading a letter from her son about Lucius's recent engagement to Hermione Granger. She smirked to herself; she always knew Lucius would come out on top. Draco was a bit upset in his letter but seemed to accept the arrangement. It was probably Harry's good influence who had helped him with that.

It was a year and a half since Narcissa had left England with her young lover. They had been living on this small Caribbean wizard island since then. With her wealth, intelligence and Percy's bureaucratic skills they had been quickly established in the small community of permanent residents. Percy was now the Governor's aid – the Governor had not even known that he needed an aid until Narcissa had told him. For herself she had chosen a life of leisure working at the island's only five-star hotel as hostess for the spa. Her job mostly consisted in being gorgeous.

Narcissa stretched her long well shaped legs, showing of a lovely tan. She was forty four years old but she looked like thirty. Her good health and skin did not only resolve from potions and spa-treatments but also from the relief of not living under constant treat of death or harm – having a twenty three year old lover was not bad for her either.

She took up her teacup but almost dropped it as she noticed the next piece of mail: _Weasley's Wizard Weezies Catalogue, Adult Edtion_. Gilderoy Lockhart (a secret little crush of hers) was blinking seductively up at her, wearing only a pair of tight leather trousers. iDamn, that George/i. Narcissa knew George had sent them the catalogue only to tease and shock her and Percy. She reminded herself to write to Ronald Weasley, telling him to keep his brother and business partner under control. The only aid she needed in the bedroom was Percy, thank you very much.

The wicker chair on the other side of the table creaked and there was a content sigh.

"Good morning, Severus," Narcissa smiled as she picked up her last letter. "How are the newlyweds?"

"We are going out looking for a iPadda/i," his lips did something resembling a smile. "I'm hoping to find some fresh herbs and leaves on the way."

"That's nice," she did not ask how he kept cool in the long grey robes he was wearing.

She gave a wave to Luna over by the breakfast buffé table. The young woman was dressed in an orange sundress, big pink sunglasses and holding a butterfly net pinned under her arm.

"Oh," Narcissa looked down at her letter, a photograph attached. "Pansy had her baby," she showed Severus the picture.

"There ought to be a law against so much red hair on a newborn."

Narcissa laughed and patted her own rounded belly. She smiled as she noticed Severus noting the Adult Catalogue. She pushed it over to him, better have it out of the way before Percy arrived for breakfast.

The End


End file.
